This invention relates generally to water purification systems of the type having one or more filter elements for producing a supply of filtered or relatively purified water, wherein the filter elements are supported by a filter manifold for relatively quick and easy removal and replacement. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved water purification system wherein each filter cartridge is adapted for removal and replacement in a substantially fail-safe manner, with little or no risk of undesired water spillage in the course of filter cartridge changeover, or from a removed filter cartridge.
Water purification systems are generally well known in the art for producing a relatively purified water supply used for drinking, cooking, etc. Such purification systems commonly employ one or more filter elements connected to an incoming water supply such as a standard tap water inflow. The filter elements appropriately filter or otherwise purify the water inflow to produce a relatively purified water supply which may be coupled directly to a faucet valve or the like for immediate dispensing, or otherwise coupled to a reservoir where it is stored pending dispensing demand. In one common configuration, the purification system comprises a plurality of filter elements including particulate filtration, carbon filtration, and a reverse osmosis (RO) membrane supported on or in a manifold constructed for suitably connecting each filter element to mating flow couplers for normal purification operation, while additionally accommodating relatively quick and easy removal and replacement of each filter element. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,197; 5,435,909; 5,591,332; and 5,744,030, which are incorporated by reference herein. Such purification systems have been designed for under-counter installation in association with a kitchen sink or the like, or in a stand-alone so-called point-of-use water cooler.
In water purification systems of the type described above, removal and replacement of each filter element is required on a periodic basis to maintain the quality of the produced purified water. The manifold filter element geometry is designed to facilitate filter element changeover, while insuring that each replacement filter element is properly connected for flow-through water passage at the correct location. However, before any one of the filter elements is removed from the manifold, it is first necessary to turn off the incoming water flow. Unfortunately, shutting off the incoming water flow requires the user to locate and properly operate an inflow shut-off valve before a filter element is removed. Many prior manifold systems designed for quick and easy filter element changeover have not provided any means for safeguarding against undesired filter element removal before the incoming water supply is turned off. In this regard, filter element removal without first turning off the water supply can result in significant water leakage and potential damage to adjoining flooring materials and the like.
Some recent water purification systems have been designed for water supply shut-off, before permitting removal and replacement of a filter cartridge. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2002/0125183 A1, which is also incorporated by reference herein. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,332; and 5,744,030; and U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0102257 A1.
The present invention is directed to further improvements in and to a combined replaceable filter cartridge and manifold, wherein the filter cartridge is adapted for quick and easy, substantially fail-safe removal from and installation onto the manifold, and further wherein such filter cartridge removal and replacement occurs substantially in the absence of water spillage from the manifold or from a removed filter cartridge.